My Mate Is An Idiot
by wolfiepheonix
Summary: mm.Takes place on a different planet, Antar. Michael is a pilotsoliderasshole. He has an Antarian war ship these ships are the ones that fly around in space, and fight other ships. He has new crewmembers Alex, Isabel, Max, Kyle, Tess, and Liz.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Maria Zeth is the princess daughter of Amelia and Bryunn Zeth, Lords of Darian, a city of Antar. When her parents became Lords, Maria was obliged to get a mate. When this news went out, the mail for Maria was hundreds asking her to be their mate. Because you see Maria was and will always be a princess that everyone wants, she has long blonde curly hair, clear fair porcelain skin, big green eyes, long legs, curvy features, big pouty lips, and an attitude that will make you bow down to her every need. Though Maria Zeth might sound like the perfect pink princess, but she's not. Being named the princess just made her rebel even more. Her eyes are outlined in black, she has tattoos, wears black lots of black, and is always having wild sex with her mate in various parts of the castle, but we won't get into her mate right now. Though her parents did arrange the marriage between the two. Her parents have given her and her mate their very own house, full with servants and everything they could want because they were sick of seeing them have wild sex all around the castle. Yet right now all Maria wanted to do was sleep in her bed with her hot naked mate as her pillow, but as she opened her eyes to say good morning she had realized that the asshole wasen' t there. After countless times of leaving her in the morning he should know not to leave her or there would be hell to play.  
' Where the fuck did he go now?'  
Maria got out of bed and grabbed her dark red robe. She walked out of her and her mate's bedroom and into the long hallway. She stomped her way down the stairs muttering how she was going to punish him, and how long she would withhold sex from him when she realized if she did that then she would also be extremely sexually frustrated. Because you see when Maria with holds sex from her mate, he walks around their house naked with his very large erect penis standing tall, which ends up Maria pouncing on him and riding him like there was no tomorrow on the kitchen floor (or on any other room's floor for that matter.)  
She walked into the kitchen and was a bit shocked when all the servants into the room make a mad dash for the door on the opposite wall from where she was standing.  
'Ok this means two things, one; they know where he is, and two; he is not on the house grounds. I better go get my gun.' She thought.

"Stop where your standing right now or everyone is going to be on the floor howling in pain." Everyone commanded and turned to face Maria will a mixture of guilt and scaredness on their faces.

"I have realized that the arrogant asshole that I call my mate is not in this house, am I correct?" They all nodded.

"Now lets get straight to the point…WHERE THE FUCK IS HE???!!!" Maria screamed terrifying her servants and saw how each one flinched.

"Is someone going to tell me? Or should I choose who?" She looked around trying to find the weakest one, even though she already knew after past experiences.

"Naisa, how about you step forward and tell me every little detail that you know about my mates whereabouts." She growled out in a sickly sweet voice.

Naisa stepped forward ad lifted her head up and pushing her red bangs out of her eyes." Well umm, he left about 5 hours ago and took a month worth of stuff. He went on the ship with his new crew members and took off." She replied hoping Maria was satisfied with her answer. 

"Took off, huh? Well Naisa do you think you can tell me why?"

Naisa didn't really want to tell Maria why her mate left, because she knew that she would blow up." He left because he was going to find Khivar's ship, or if he can't, go to his planet, Tyranx." 

"WHAT? Does he know how dangerous that is? Does he know that I am freaking out after finding out this information? No, he just left without even telling me! Expecting me to sit here and wait while he gets his adorable ass killed?! Has he gone crazy? Of course he has!! He's always been crazy, who am I kidding? You know what, I'm not going to sit here and wait. Naisa, Delina, Keyli, and Ashleigh, get my stuff together. Leia, get my guns, Mik and Quinter get me a fast ship, and I'm going to get dressed. Let's go." Maria ordered. Everyone went back to their usual duties except for the ones who had a new job for a while.  
Maria followed some of her servants upstairs into their bedroom. While they started to pack up here stuff, Maria got dressed. She of course had to look her best for him even if all she wanted to do right now was chop his head off. She went into the bathroom to change and apply her make-up. She put on a black bra and matching thong, tight black jeans that hung low on her hips, a cropped long-sleeved tight black sweater that showed off her perfect stomach, belly-button ring and tattoo on her lower back, put in some silver hoop earrings, slipped on some high-heeled black boots that went over her jeans and up to her knees with black fur lining on the top. Finished herself off with her signature black eyeliner, lip-gloss, mascara and cover-up. Checked herself and liked what she saw.  
Maria walked out of the bathroom to see that her servants had finished and were probably putting them on the ship right now. She looked around their bedroom and her green eyes landed on a picture of them during their mating ceremony. They were sitting in the bathtub of memories with candles all around, they were about to start Part 2 of the mating rituals, each naked but the dark water stopping right under their shoulders. They were holding hands and looking into each other's eyes with pure love. It was Maria's favorite picture yet she started to tear up. Khivar was so powerful and strong and Maria was scared for her mate. Maria made a silent pray for him, pulled herself together and walked downstairs.  
Maria went to the East side of the house where the ships where held and taken care of. Leia walked up to her when she realized that Maria was ready.  
"Maria, the ship is loaded and we made sure that once you have boarded the other ship, this one will fly back here. It will go fast enough for you to catch him and be there with 2 hours." Leia informed Maria. 

"Excellent, let's get this show in the air." Maria climbed the stairs and sat down in the pilot's seat, she clicked her seat-beat and turned on the ship. She pressed the right buttons and it lifted off the ground, she steered it to go in the right direction and took off.

" Captain we have a ship approaching us, it's not one of Khivar's, should we attack?" Kyle Syhen asked his Captain.

"Let me see," He walked over behind Kyle and looked over his shoulder at the screen in which showed the ship that was obviously going to attach itself to his ship and board on. Once he noticed who's ship it was he knew he was in deep shit.  
"No, let it board." With that he went over to his seat and closed his eyes with a sigh. His crewmembers were looking at him with 'wtf?' looks on their faces. They are all new to the ship but even though they are new they know that their Captain would not act this way at all. He's mean, arrogant, rude, sarcastic, and would most defiantly not let someone board his ship like that. Something was up.  
Suddenly the doors that led to attaching ships opened and what they saw put the 'wtf?' looks on their faces again. In the doorway was a beautifully gorgeous woman with long curly blonde hair, big shiny lips, big green eyes, long legs with a shoe heel that was as sharp as a knife. She was dressed in all black and a perfectly shaped stomach showing and a diamond stud for a belly button ring. To top it all off she was holding a gun and pointing it straight at their Captain who looked extremely horny.  
"What the fuck do you think you were doing when you left? Did you think about me? NO! You ungrateful jerk! I hate you Michael Guerin!" The woman yelled.

Maria's POV

My mate, that's his name Michael Guerin, my personal sex machine extraordinaire. He's the Captain of his ship, Metal. His parents are Lillianna and Harken Guerin, Lords of Hyanger, another city of Antar. It's the closest one next to mine. Damn him and that sexy smirk, its on that chiseled face of his, formed by those luscious lips…..ok Maria pull yourself together you're here to yell not have a marathon of mindless full-hearted fucking, man I'm wet. His crew members are looking at me like I'm crazy, guess they don't know who I am. Leave it to Michael to forget to even tell his fucking crewmembers that he has a mate. Idiot. Even though those people are staring at me all I can register is Michael's hot gaze over my body. Yep, my thong is soaked. Well who can blame me, our relationship only started on being fuck-bunnies. That sounds weird, let me elaborate. We met at a party and all night long we were staring at each other with the same thoughts on each others minds' Shit, all I want to do is fuck that person against the wall hard and fast.' And we did end up doing just that. I went to the bathroom and he followed. Next thing you know hes pounding his dick into my pussy up against the building wall outside. He spent the night and all we did was well, fuck. My parents were gone for a week so during that time he stayed over and I think you know what we did. The servants knew about us because we couldn't keep the noise down and the banging. We didn't want a relationship, so every night, my house or his, we would have a sleepover of crazy animalistic hardcore fucking fests. 2 months later, the next thing you know my parents tell me that they have arranged for me to get mate. I was so pissed, not that I didn't want a mate; I just wanted it to be Michael. You see over the 2 months I've fallen in love with him and vise versa, but neither of admitted it. When the night came for me to meet my mate you have no idea how happy I was that it was Michael. That night after our fucking ended and we were worn out I told Michael how I felt and he felt the same, needles to say we weren't worn out anymore. So here we are now me and Michael, with our fighting, fucking, and passionate relationship we are madly in love. Even though we don't show it all that much. He's still smirking and looking rather horny, and extremely gorgeous in a white wife beater, a dark green sleeveless button up shirt on top with no buttons buttoned, black jeans, and black boots laced up over his jeans.   
"Hello to you too, baby." He says

I'm insulted; he thinks he can win me over with that? Pu-lease!  
"Don't baby me you asshole, your not getting any after this little stunt you pulled, or attempted to." I give him, mimicking his smirk. 

Michael's POV

Fuck my baby is hot. Of course I 'm not getting any, yeah right. I can't even believe she's here. Who am I kidding of course she would come.   
"Yeah right, I can smell you from here, you're just as horny as me."   
And of course I am can. That sweet aroma is invading my senses. All I want to do is eat out that pussy till she's as dry as a desert.   
"Don't worry I'll find someone else to please my needs." She says while eyeing my crew, and them doing the same.  
What the fuck is she talking about? She wouldn't cheat on me, would she? And what the fuck are Kyle, Max, and Alex doing eyeing her up as well? No one looks at her but me and only me.  
"If you fuckbags don't take your eyes off my mate right now, you won't live to see the next five minutes." I growl out with a death glare. What can I say, go to protect my property. Looks like it works the way they suddenly look at the floor. That's better.  
"Awww baby don't worrying I was only joking, you're the only one I ever want to fuck." Maria says with a smile," Besides I missed you to much and haven't had my kiss yet today." Damn, she's using her sweet innocent voice, even though I know she's anything but that. She puts the gun on the floor and walks over to where I'm sitting, she straddles my waist and we start to kiss, her velvety tongue is battling with mine while her hands cup my neck pulling me closer and my own using her ass. How could I ever think that I could spend a month without this. We deepen the kiss and are practically eating each others face when Isabel interrupts us,  
"Umm excuse me, Michael," I pull back and glare at Isabel while Maria starts to nibble, kiss, and suck my neck, that ones going to leave a mark.  
"Yes?" I snap, can't they see all I want to do is have a reunion with the woman in my lap? I mean I haven't had sex yet all day! I'm frustrated.  
" Do you think you could introduce us to your mate?" She says politely. I'm about to respond when Maria pulls away from my neck much to my dismay and says  
" I'm Maria Zeth, and you are?"

Maria's POV

Mmmm sitting in Michael's lap, one of my favorite things to do. Mmmm kissing Michael-another favorite. I try to mark Michael's neck while Michael is talking to a beautiful blonde, the girl wants to know who I am so I pull back from Michael's neck and see a hickey, excellent. I turn and face her.  
"I'm Maria Zeth, and you are?"

"I'm Isabel, this is Tess, Max, Alex, Liz, and Kyle. Michael never mentioned that he had a mate. Never thought he'd get one." She said with a laugh. Isabel has brown eyes, long blonde hair and a beautiful smile. Heck her whole body is beautiful; she looks like a super model. She is tall with a very curvy body and a perfect tan. She's wearing a red tube top and a brown blazer over it. Dark washed jeans and brown high heels. The one next to her is Tess. Tess is just adorable is my first thought. She has bright blue eyes, beautiful complexion, tight blonde curls, and red lips. She's shorter than Isabel and me but has great boobs. She's wearing a blue v-neck long sleeved shirt that makes her blue eyes look even bluer. Jeans and gold ballet flats. Max is next. He's ok looking but not as cute as my man. He has dark brown hair, brown eyes, and big ears. His skin is dark and he looks shy. He's wearing a black button down shirt with khakis. On his feet are sneakers. Next down the line is Alex. Alex looks like a nerd but the one that you could love. I earlier saw him staring at Isabel, wonder if something is going on there. He has a big smile on his face and I know I found a friend. Alex has black hair and brown eyes. He's wearing a dark blue polo shirt and a gray long sleeved shirt under it. Black pants and converse. Liz is the last girl in the group. Liz looks boring, plain, and shy just like Max. Yet Liz is very pretty with her straight brown hair, brown eyes, and dark skin. She's short like Tess and wearing a black turtleneck with jeans and black sneakers. Kyle is the last and the next nicest next to Tess and Alex. He has brown hair combed back and brown eyes. Killer smile and muscular built make him look like a ladies man, should I be warned? He's wearing jeans, sneakers and a dark orange sweatshirt.  
"Hi," I say, hope they like me.

"Hi,"   
"Hello,"   
"Hey,''   
"Hello,"   
"Hey, what up,"

I turn to answer Isabel the beautiful from her previous comment  
"Yeah he isn't very social is he? Just to tell you it was an arranged marriage so he sort of didn't find me on his own," I say while rubbing Michael bare muscular arm with my hand.

"Really, an arranged marriage? I thought people usually end up hating who ever they are arranged to, but you two look in love." Alex says. We look in love? I always thought that we looked like two escaped mental patients that so happened to have sex now and again. Well wow I was off.

"Well before we knew that we were arranged to get married to each other we were fuck-buddies for two months, and we were also secretly in love during that time too." I inform him, everyone laughs and I join in too.

"Do you want to go to bed now baby it's getting late?" Michael asks. Really that late already? I yawn, guess I am tired.

"Kay," I reply. Michael picks me up and my legs wrap themselves around his waist. I bury my face into his neck and smell his unique scent. 

"Can you guys get Maria's stuff and put it in our room? Were going to go to bed." Michael asks his crew. They all nod.

"Night, guys." And with that Michael carries me down the hall to this bedroom where I know were not going to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Michael carried me into our temporary bedroom for a month. He opened the door with one hand while the other one held my ass so I wouldn't fall. When he walked in I looked around and thought it was actually pretty nice fro something that Michael decorated. The walls were painted a powder turquoise and the ceiling was black (typical), the king bedspread was all black, and the dressers were all painted black too. There were many pictures of me around the room along with many Metallica posters. A cod rack and stereo were in the room too. I'm actually surprised now to see pictures of me in here and the crewmembers still didn't know I existed. Michael probably threatened to kill them if they went into his room anyway.  
With a wave of his hand, the lights went out and all the candles (candles?!) in the room light up.  
Michael carried me over to the bed and laid me down carefully,  
"You know I thought we were going to sleep? Because I am actually pretty tired and if we plan on having sex I'll just lay here." I tell him with some glint in my eye.

" Ohhh really? With what I'm about to do to you I think you might be screaming, moaning, groaning, swearing, grinding, and a bit of biting." He says with a smirk, damn those smirks now I'm wet.

" You sound very sure of yourself my dear,"

" Yeah well after dealing with you numerous times in the past, I know how you'll act," Damn he is so beautiful.

" Well lets make a deal out of it," I am so going to lose." If you make me do all of those things that you just said then I will have to give you as many blowjobs as you want for a week."

" Hmm, I like I like, but what about you. We have to make it fair, you know, just if accidentally you win."

" Then you'll have to do the same for me though eat me out," I tell him.

"Even though that's more of a reward, I'll take it." He leans down and kisses me with those amazing lips. I immediately response. Our mouths open and his tongue invades mine, were battling tongues again but mine wins and I lick every inch of his mouth with my tongue.  
His hands travel down and run over my breasts that send shivers down my spine. They stop at my stomach and tug on my belly-button ring, which drives me crazy. They slowly start to pull my sweater over my head and leave me in my black bra. He cups my breasts and they fit perfectly in his hands. He squeezes them then runs his thumbs over my now hard nipples.  
His mouth replaces his hand and he's sucking on my nipples through the material of the flimsy bra. His hands run around the back and unclasp it; he throws it to the side of the room where it falls on the stereo. His mouth clasps on my naked breast and starts sucking furiously, He catches my nipple between his teeth and bites. His actions are driving me crazy, how am I not making noise? His mouth makes a path of kisses down my stomach to the top of my pants.  
He leans up and takes off my boots. Slowly he unbuttons my pants and pulls them down my legs. My panties are next and now I'm completely naked. Wait hold on, he still clothes.  
"Baby, aren't you supposed to be naked too?" I say in my most seductive voice. He quickly sheds all of his clothes and is now naked. I stare at his erect penis with such hunger I want to do nothing but ravish it all night long. He opens my legs and now my extremely wet brazilin waxed pussy is spread eagle toward him. His eyes match the hunger that I only had seconds before. He dives in eagerly and is attacking my pussy with his talented mouth. I can't help but groan," Oh my fucking good Michael that feels so good," Have I ever told you how fucking talented my baby is? Another time, now I'm busy.  
His tongue is running up and down my clit and he spreads my lower lips with his fingers. His tongue dives in that new entrance and teeth are biting my clit too. Suddenly his tongue is plunged deep inside of me and stroking against my g-spot.  
"Holy shit baby, right there don't stop, ohh yeeeaahh, mmm."  
I'm so close to Cumming I can feel it, my legs wrap around his head and push him deeper to my wetness. His mouth is darting in and out of me, I can't take it anymore.  
"Fingers,….use them….NOW."  
He listens, good boy. His pushes 3 fingers inside of me so deep his knuckles are in me too. I feel so stretched right now it's exhilarating. Hs mouth is still pleasuring my clit and fingers deep in my pussy when I cum.  
" FUUUCCKKK MIICCHHAAEELL!!! OHHhHH GOODD…BABY….YESS!!!!" I scream at the top of my lungs.  
My legs fall down on the bed and he pulls up for air, but not before he drinks up my sweet juices until I'm dry.  
" Soo baby, I think I might want about 10 blowjobs tomorrow, sound good?" He says with a smartass sexy smirk. Damn forgot bout that……oh well why should I be complaining, he tastes yummy.

" Fine, whatever, just fuck me." 10 blowjobs, that's a bit much, my thought about tomorrows adventures are soon forgotten when Michael listens to me again, why is he being so obedient? Guess he deserves those blowjobs.  
His penis is pounding into me so fast and so suddenly I might cum sooner than expected. My hands grab his back and my nails dig into it leaving marks while his mouth sucks hard on my neck, giving me a hickey.  
"Fuck, baby, your so tight and so damn fucking wet." I smile from that remark.  
" You make me that wet baby, you and that big dick, only you can make wet like a river and cum like a fountain." Ok even though these things are true, I only did it to bring up his ego, and to pound harder into me, and that is what he did.  
Our thrusts are in tune and I know he is close, I am too, we always cum at the same time. All at once it happens, my juices coast his dick and his seed his shot deep inside of me,  
"MAAArrrIIIAAAa BAAbYY, FFFUUUCCCCCKKK!!!!!"

" MIIIIICCCCHHHAAAEEEELLL!!!!!YESSSSS OHH MYYY GOD!!" Yeah I think we woke they dead, or at least the crewmembers of the ship. I think some of the servants at our house masturbate to our screams, not that I mind, it actually kind of turns me on more.  
Michael slumps on top of me and pulls his now limp dick of my body. He rolls off me and his fast breathing starts to lower down, his chest is face up as he falls lay back on the bed. I curl towards him and up his chest as my pillow; his strong arms wrap around me and pull our sweat-soaked bodies together. With Michael as my bed I fall asleep thinking about tomorrows soon coming adventures.

I slowly open my eyes to my breathtaking mate sleeping softly on my chest. Her curly hair is tickling my chest as she stirs in her sleep. I can't help but laugh. Well that woke her up.  
"Baby as much as much as everything about you turns me on, giggling just doesn't do it for me." Maria informs me. Hell, what does she think I giggle all the time?  
"Haha shut up," Yeah, that'll show her.

"Shut up? Does Michael not want his morning blow job today?" Blowjob, where? What does she think I DON'T want it? I love the feeling of her hot wet mouth engulfing my dick.  
" Did I say that? I think not. But I like the idea of a blowjob, don't you?" I give her smirk, take that doll face.

" Ohh yes there my cup of tea, but I like giving better than receiving anyway……" Fucking tease.

" Yes extremely, but see I forgot how it feels like, could you refresh my memory?" I add my puppy dog eyes. She falls for them every time. 

"Your wish is my command." My sexy vixen slowly racks her nails down my chest until she reaches my giant penis standing tall. She makes a motion for my to spread open my legs and I listen. Maria lowers her head down and kisses the blunt head of my penis. She licks her lips then licks off the precum.  
Fuck, my head is getting dizzy from all the little things she is doing. Man, I get turned on so easily.  
She suddenly plunges her mouth on my dick until it's completely in her mouth. Her teeth graze the sides and my eyes close form the feeling. My hands burry themselves her hair to keep her in place. Her tongue licks the vein under my penis and swirls around the bottom. Her hands start to massage my balls.  
Her hot mouth completely closes on my dick and starts pumping up and down at a great pace. With the amount of my dick that her mouth can't get to her hand replaces it and pumps the bottom while her mouth moves faster on the middle and top.  
"Baby, that feels so good. I'm so close."  
With that her tongue goes in the opposite direction as her mouth, so a part of her mouth is always covering my penis. I feel myself getting closer and closer. And unfortunately the pleasure ends.  
"FUUUCCK, baby, baby, baby," I breath out as I shoot my seed into her mouth which she swallows hungrily.  
My hands pull themselves out of her hair and I lie don on my back. She pulls her mouth off my penis, and gives it one more kiss.  
"So was I good?" She asks me, what the fuck do you think then answer is? That's what I want to ask her but I know that if I do, then I won't be getting any of those amazing blowjobs anytime soon.  
" Amazing babe. I can't get sick of the feeling of your warm mouth getting me off." That should make her smile, and it does.

"Mmmm thank you," She purrs and gets off the bed. Gets off the bed? What is she doing that for?

" Baby, why are you getting out of bed?" I say sounding very disappointed, which I am.

" Well even though your cum is a yummy breakfast, I'm still hungry. Besides what's there to eat here anyway?"

" Pancakes, waffles, eggs, everything we have at the house."

" Sounds good."

"Yeah." 

She starts to change and get ready in front of me, and for some reason I have always loved watching her get dresses, applying make-up and doing her hair. It amazes me how much a girl goes through in a day to get ready. I watch as she gets the cloths from her bag that they guys brought in our room and she puts on matching black lace lingerie, a cropped black sweater that ties in the front with nothing under it, low riding black pants and yesterdays boots. She adds some light jewelry and removes yesterday's make-up. While she is reapplying it, I can't help but notice how beautiful she. I mean I've seen and have my fair share of ladies but she out beats them by millions. Never have I seen more vibrant eyes, silky hair, or a body that I have memorized every inch of and can draw with my eyes shut. Never. I've never thought of loving a person like I love her because I used to think that women were only good for 2 things. Sex and making children. But the first time I saw Maria I knew I would never be able to get her beauty and grace out of my head. Yes we do fight like maniacs but that is where our passion is stored. Well that and the every lasting supply of mind-blowing sex. Her make up is applied and I'm so glad that this woman is mine and mine forever. Many men have started at her and hit on her while I'm still in the room. Yet she always rolls her eyes and says fuck off. I know that I 'm her mate and all but every time I playfully hit on her using the exact same lines that they do, she hits back, and I can't help feel anything but special for that  
" Baby, a re you ok? You look a little dreamy over there all naked and such." Her beautiful voice interrupts my thoughts.

" Yeah , I 'm fine. You ready?" She nodded and starts to laugh while eyeing up and down my naked form.

" But I don't think you are."

"Ohh you don't know? I walk around naked all the time here. Those girls you met earlier all the do is tell me how big my penis is what they want to do to make it cum." I joke. Big mistake. Have I ever told you how obsessiouvly possessive my mate and me are? Well we are, to very high extremes. Her eyes look crazy and pissed off at the same time. Fuck, I 'm scared.

" Really? Well have you ever told them how your fucking loyal mate will fucking slice off their fucking heads if they ever EVER try to fucking touch you? Huh baby? HUH?!!??!!" She spits out at me is a fake sweet voice. That's the tone that she gives to girls who dare and hit on me.

" Maria, babe, calm down, I was only joking okay? Just joking, I don't do that and they do not tell me those things." I try and reassure her. She is still glaring at me though her eyes look like there calmed down.

"Good. Come on get dressed. I'm hungry." With that tone I take it that I won't be getting any more blowjobs today unless I be really good. Which is something I'm not. I quickly slip on black jeans, black boots, and a black wife beater.  
"Ready, let's go." She walks to the door and opens it with that 'don't you dare look at me' face. Today is not going to be a happy day. I follow her ou the door and down the hallway from last night. She pauses for a second to remember where the kitchen is located, then she goes down the hallway on the left, and suddenly I'm hit with a wiff of pancakes. Yum.

Maria's POV

How dare that fuckbag, say something like that? Just the idea of anyone touching my baby like that seriously pisses the hell out of me. Maybe I should talk to those girls……. Damn I'm hungry. God sake Michael hurry up. I try and stay mad at him but I know I can't. One look at him and I'm gone into a world of hunger and need. It's the weirdest thing, I know every mate has a connection and eternal lust for each other. But the feelings I have for Michael are insane. I remember when the man that mated told us that he can feel a strong connection between us. And that was before the ceremony. He ends up wearing an all black outfit, which I can tell he did on purpose. Black on men is one of my fetishes, and Michael's are high high heels and totally shaven pussys. Both of which I have. I quickly leave the room before I pounce on him and forget that I'm acting pissed off.  
I walk into the kitchen and smell amazing pancakes. I look to see who is the creator of suck goodness and see Kyle. Didn't think the guy could cook.  
" Morning, Kyle. Didn't know you could cook." He smiles at me and if I'm not mistaken he's giving me the 'let's flirt' smile. God, I hope Michael is in the room. I suddenly smell Michael's unique scent and I automatically know that he is sending Kyle death glares. Even the smallest things set us off.  
" Yeah, well, I have a feeling I am going to surprise you with many of my secret qualities." He smiles again. Oh yeah were flirting. Doesn't this guy know that he is practically holding a sign on his head that says 'Kill Me Now'? I think I have to inform him to about the obsession possession thing.  
" I bet you will, but for now I think I have to test your food making abilities before I decide if I want to explore your other qualities." I wink at him and walk over to the plate of ready pancakes beside his arm on the counter.  
" I'll take these," I pick up the plate and go to sit over at the table. I turn to see Michael mouthing very gruesome death tactics to Kyle who looks like he wants to die. I guess Michael saw the sign. Michael finishes and walks over and sits down next to me at the table.  
Isabel the incredible saunters in over to the table. She leans over Michael's shoulder and says," Mmm pancakes, looks good." And the bitch herself has the nerve to rub up and down Michael's arm while saying it. THAT WHORE RUBBED HIS ARM! MY ARM! MINE! She obviously doesn't se my death ray glare and sits across from us. Kyle and Michael do and are looking at Isabel like she dared the incredible, and with me in the room and pulling THAT move, I think she just did………


	3. Chapter 3

" Excuse me, Maria, do I do something wrong?" Isabel asked Maria after finally noticing the death glare that was directed straight at her. Michael and Kyle just whistled low under their breath and widened their eyes.

" Do something wrong? In fact Isabel you DID do something wrong, because you see I do not like it when people touch Michael. And if you didn't notice you just did in a very intimate manner, so if you don't mind, can you just LAY OFF?!" Maria explained. Isabel only just rose one perfectly waxed eyebrow and put a little smile on her face. Not one bit affected by Maria's answer to her question, but satisfied.

" Sorry Maria to upset your possessive behavior, but if I want to rub Michael's arm, them by all means I will. And your scrawny ass can't stop me." Isabel said. Obviously looking for a fight. Michael was shocked by Isabel's remark; he didn't know she felt that way about him. She always acted so normal around him, like anybody else and he thought she had a thing for Alex. Not that there was anything wrong with Isabel, Michael admits that she is attractive, but not his cup of tea. He has a stunning mate that is his dream girl and he couldn't want to change that for anything. Kyle was extremely confused and scared. He could tell that Maria was ready to kill and Isabel was not ready to back down. A giant catfight was not something he wanted to miss, especially if 2 hot sexy blondes were the ones who were doing it……only if it wasn't for Michael. That part just ruined it.

" You know what Isabel? You and your overly curvy body have no rite to touch Michael. He is my eternal mate and as long as he is, I will always feel possessive about him. But if you had a mate you'd understand. Too bad for you. Your just pathetically alone." Maria threw back in a fake sincere voice. 'Take that bitch,' She thought. 'No one talks back to Maria Zeth. I'm a fucking princess, and what are you, a piece of spaceship shit?' Maria's cruel thoughts were trying to tame down her violent side and reassure that this disgustingly beautiful blonde won't seduce Michael, and succeed.  
Isabel still had no idea why she was acting like this. She woke up this morning and told her self that she was going to make Alex notice her. So she got dresses, walked in the kitchen and thought that Kyle was Alex so she rubbed Michael's arm in front of Maria. Which she now extremely regrets. Of course she must play along with the whole' I want to fuck Michael idea' even though she doesn't. 'How the fuck am I going to explain this to Maria without making a scene, and embarrassing myself in front of Kyle and Michael. I'm saved from that horrible decision when Alex himself comes strolling in, blind to what has been going on.  
" Morning guys, what's for breakfast? Pancakes! My favorite!" Alex says with way too much enthusiasm for a person who just woke up. He sits down next to Isabel and in front of me and starts throwing all the condiments on the table onto his pancakes. Maria, still pissed off at Isabel, gets up from the table and walks out the door, with the most 'leave me the fuck alone' look on her face.

" What is her problem?" Alex asked, still oblivious to the scene he walked in on, and blind to the tension in the room. Michael simply rolled his eyes at Alex's question, and no one else answered him. Isabel, to everyone's surprise, stood up to go fallow Maria into her bedroom. Michael thought about going after them to stop Maria from ripping her eyes out, but thought again, and decided to let them work it out themselves, and hopefully no one will end up dead. 

Isabel slowly walked down the hallway, nervous about how Maria might act. She stopped in front of their bedroom door, and hesitantly turned the knob. She opened the door and took one step before a pissed looking Maria through a pillow at her.  
" Get the fuck out you bitchy whore wannabe!" Maria yelled at Isabel. Isabel wanted nothing to do but run away but she had to face her fears.

" Maria, please listen to me! I don't like Michael like that in anyway! You have to believe me! Let me explain! Please!" Isabel pathetically pleaded. Maria took 5 calming breaths and decided what the hell. She'd give her a chance.

" You better, or else your going to get this 4 inch heel in your eye socket." She spat at Isabel who was nodding her head.

" Alex. It's all about Alex. I like him and I thought he was Kyle this morning cooking the pancakes. And I didn't notice you next to Michael before it was too late and I rubbed his arm. I rubbed it because I wanted Alex to get jealous. I don't have any feelings toward Michael, and even if I did, I can tell that he loves you too much to let anyone else ruin your relationship. And all that mean stuff I was saying before was just an act so I wouldn't embarrass myself in front of Michael and Kyle. That's the only reason." Isabel spilled her story to Maria who nodded her head.

" Please forgive me Maria. I don't want you as my enemy." Isabel said asking for an apology. Maria smiled at that last comment, not wanting her as her enemy either.

" I forgive you, just don't ever touch Michael again. Use someone else. And as for you liking Alex, I want to help you with that." Maria told the now smiling blonde. Isabel was surprised though that Maria wanted to help her getting with Alex. 'I guess she doesn't want my next plan to get this attention to involve Michael.' She thought.

" Really? I'd love that!" She smiled at Maria.

" I'd love it too. But for now I think we should just have some 'girl talk', and for that to happen let's go get the other two." Isabel nodded her head and smiled. 'Wow this girl is fun!' Maria and Isabel walked out of the room and down the hallway to the kitchen where they walked in on the four men talking about sex, what else? 

" Man about 4 times a day, every location, we don't even bother to go to the bedroom anymore, you guys just might see us fucking…" Maria knew immediately that that was Michael explaining their sex life to the men whose eyes were wide with amazement. She could care less what he tells them, just as long as he doesn't show them his 'naughty' pictures of Maria that they made for when he was lonely on the ship. Maria has some of Michael herself that she loves to look at and admire his endowment, especially the ones where he is spread eagle and tied to the bed.

" Explaining our sex life, baby?" Maria said sauntering in the room and sitting on Michael's lap and sucking on his earlobe. Isabel just leaned against the table, next to Max, wishing she could do that to Alex. Yet the men in the room were getting uncomfortable in their pants, but also knowing that they are getting use to Michael and Maria's public touching, knowing that it will get them off sometime in their future. Or even in the next five minutes.

" Yep, you don't mind now do you, my little sex kitten?" Michael asked Maria who was adding another hickey to his collection on his neck. He was so happy when she walked in the room, he just couldn't get enough off her.

" Nope, not one bit. Just don't show them those pictures you have, or else I'm going to have to show the girls the ones of you." Maria warned him and she got off his lap, while signaling to Isabel that they were leaving. Isabel followed and they walked out of the room. Yet Michael and Kyle were wondering why they were all nice all of a sudden but tossed the thought aside when Alex asked,

" Pictures?!"

Isabel and I walk down the hallway to the front of Tess's room with Liz's across the hall. I knock on Tess's door and wait for her to open it. Tess opened it,  
" Hey Maria, hi Isabel. What's up? Am I needed on deck?" Tess asked kindly. We both smiled back.

" Hey, no your not, we were just wondering if you and Liz wanted to have some sort of ' girl talk' so we could get to know each other better since we'll be stuck on this ship for about a month." Maria explained to Tess.

" Great idea! Maria do you want to come in my room, and Isabel you get Tess?" Tess said. Isabel nodded, and Maria walked into Tess's room, which was a beautiful pink color on the walls and a pink and gold plaid bed spread.

" Nice room." Maria told Tess.

" Thanks." Isabel and Liz walked through the door and everyone said hi to each other.

" Soo girls, let's sit down and start our little gathering." Maria said. Everyone sat down on the floor in a circle.

"I have a good idea to start. Because we already know each other, how about we just ask Maria questions first and then she can do the same to us." Tess suggested. Everyone nodded their heads and turned to Maria.

" Do I just start talking about myself?" Maria asked. She didn't mind though, she loved talking about herself. Tess nodded.

" Ok well, my full name is Marianna Beatrix Zeth. Hate the name, that's why I'm called Maria. I'm a princess, but don't think of me as one, just a small one. My parents are Amelia and Bryunn Zeth, Lords of Darian, a city of Antar. My mate is Michael, obviously. I'm an only child. I have a lot of tattoos, favorite color black and love sweets. I'm 25 years old and have my own place with Michael. Anything else?" Maria told them a bit about herself.

" Well I was wondering, you and Michael seem really close, and I was wondering if you guys were thinking about children." Liz said timidly. That stopped Maria in her tracks. Children. She had never thought about children. Because the thought of getting fat and moody for 9 months just for a whinny brat, didn't make her smile. Yet the thought of carrying Michael's DNA in her body, mixing with her own, and making a child, amazed her. She would love to make something that beautiful and it would make her feel even more connected to Michael then before. They have never talked about it but now it really interested her. She should mention it to him, hopefully he would like it and they could try for one. But defiantly after this mission of his. Maria wondered what their children would look like. Would they have Maria's curly blonde hair or Michael's scruffy light brown. Her big deep green eyes or his intense whiskey brown ones. Her paler skin or his darker one. They defiantly would have full lips from both of them, but would they have his high cheekbones? Liz's question really stumped Maria. Now she was interested in having a baby with Michael, but her pregnant? She couldn't imagine it. She'd have to take her belly-button ring out, she wouldn't be able to wear tummy shirts, and her and Michael's sex life would really start to suck. 

" To tell you the truth we haven't even mentioned it to each other. I never thought of myself getting pregnant, but now after thinking about it, I want a child." Maria confessed to everyone.

" That's great news! Just imagine how gorgeous your child would be! With those jeans, it will drive the opposite sex wild!" Tess said with dreamy look on her face, imagining what their child would look like. Maria just laughed, thinking about it only a minute ago.

" Well, that's me, how about you guys." Maria said remembering why they were together.

" I'll go," Isabel said. " Full name is Isabella Ramina Vanther. My parents are Willandor and Lucinda Vanther, they are bankers at Permins Bank. That's where I'm from, Permins. Maxwell Kieym is my brother, the one you met on the ship earlier. He is my twin, but I'm older by 1 minute. I enjoy shopping, doing make-overs, and having movie nights. Next person." Isabel said, turning her head towards Liz signaling it was her turn to introduce herself.

" My name is Elizabeth Claudette Plourde. Please call me Liz. Both of my parents own a restaurant in Ro'quel. Their names are Jefrier and Rosario. I'm an only child, of 22 years old. I love science and biochemistry. That is what I do on this ship, along side Max. I don't have a mate and I'm not in a relationship." For now, I think to myself. Wow this girl seems a bit to stick-up-the-butt like. I should show her some fun.

" I'm last I guess them huh?" Tess says with a little giggle. "I'm Tessandria Mynia Simone. Tess please. My parents are Havina and Ferdind Simone. My dad works with construction, and my mother is a stay at home mom with my 3 other siblings. Yasmin, Cleo, and Izar. They are all still in school. I like reading and doing ballet. I'm from Permins along with Isabel and Kyle. They both went to my school." Tess said blushing from saying Kyle's name. School girl like but also cute. It seems like we are done with the getting to know each other thing, and I suggest we all go check up on deck. We go down the hallway, opposite from the kitchen, go up some stairs, and get to the room where most of the work will take place. Michael and Max are the only two other ones in the room. They both give us a little wave, and Michael motions for me to come and sit with him. While I'm walking over to him, I decide that now is a good time as any to mention children before I forget. I grab his hand and whisper that I need to talk to him. He gives me a puzzled look but follows. I pull him over to the corner of the room and look him straight in the eye.

" Michael, baby, I want children."


	4. Chapter 4

"Michael, baby, I want children."

Finally she mentions that. I've wanted them for a long time, but I was to damn scared to ask her to walk around for 9 months with 8 pounds in her stomach and looking like a watermelon. I know she's too selfish to do that, that's why this statement scares me. Wonder what made her want them.

"Ok." She pauses and frowns at me with a perfectly waxed eyebrow arched my way.

"Ok?" What the fuck does she think I said?

"Ok." Damn! She looks pissed. What the fuck did I do now?

"Ok? Ok! Is that all you have to say? This is a very important issue here, Michael and I don't think that you are taking it very seriously." 

" Maria, for your information, I've been wanting to have children with you since we first mated. I didn't want to put any pressure on you with the whole 'baby' thing, because I know some women don't want to do it. I wanted you to bring it up so I didn't push anything on you. Now I 've waited long enough to hear you say those words and I answered them with a simple answer. Ok. I want to have children with you and obviously you do too, so what's the big deal?" I throw at her. She does not look one bit affected by my little speech, that's my girl.

" You have wanted to have my children for that long?" She says with sudden awe and happiness spreading all over her face. I start to blush for some odd reason. Only she can make me do things un-me like. 

" Well of course," I say with my usual smirk. " Imagine how damn sexy our children will be from my amazingly gorgeous genes." I finish with a cocky grin.

" You are so full of yourself," She says rolling her eyes with a smile on her face. " The weird thing is that Tess said the same thing." She said with a laugh. Really? Wow, I must be catching the eye of every girl on this ship without even noticing it! No wonder my mate was getting so jealous. Damn, I vain. Oh, well what can I do? 

" Well who can blame her, baby, look at this. "I say flexing my muscles to show her what I'm made of. I see Isabel, Tess, and Liz looking at me like a circus freak. Guess they like the show. I turn to them and say," Hey ladies like the show?" I give them a raised eyebrow and see Maria glaring at me. Fuck not again. I turn to see if she is really pissed but instead she says.

" Sorry ladies, this man is mine and mine only. But I don' think that he can get that through his thick skull. So I have to show him," She gives me her seductive smile and links my arm with hers. YEAH!! I have a feeling I'm going to get lucky this morning. She pulls me out of the room with a little wave towards everybody. I turn to see Max giving me a jealous glare that makes me laugh. Man that guy needs to get laid. I'm getting curious to where my baby is taking me for a morning romp, I turn to ask her but she just puts a finger on my mouth to shush me. We enter the kitchen to see that no one is there, and everybody is off doing his or her usual duties.

"So babe, feeling as horny as I am?" I ask her. She just turns to me and nodes her head, eyeing me up and down with her lust filled eyes. My pants were already feeling 5 sizes to big for me about 5 minutes ago when she first started to pull me away from everybody else. But now they feel about 10.

Maria walks towards me with her hungry look and I walk backward until my lower backside is hitting the end of the table. The table……poor piece of wood might just collapse after what were about to do to it. She knows what I'm thinking and she walks until our chests are touching. I can feel her peaked nipples through our shirts and I can't wait to suck them in my hot mouth. Her hands slowly slide up my chest and into my hair where her fingers comb through my shaggy hair. She pulls me down until into a passionate kiss and our tongues stroke each other and explore the depths of each other's mouth. Every cell in my body is on fire with the hunger and lust in the kiss. When I pulled back all I could think about was how fucking gorgeous she looks with her lips swollen, eyes lustful, and heavy breathing.

I wrap my hands around the smooth skin of her sides and stroke there while she pulls me back in for another amazing kiss. I grip her sides hard and inflict a moan from her mouth. She pulls back much to my dismay and shoves me down hard on the table as she crawls on top to straddle my waist. Man, I love it when she plays rough. Her hands find their way under my shirt and rake her nails up my chest to where I help her pull it over my hand and toss it over her shoulder.

Our mouths ravish each other again as my hands start to untie her shirt and pull it over shoulders, to toss it on the floor. Her hands run up and down my muscular arms while bring mine to her back and unclasp the bra. Maria starts to nibble my jaw as I massage her breasts. Her head pulls away from my jaw as her eyes slip shut, her hips start to rock against mine, trying to relieve some of the pressure there. I pull my hands away and replace them with my mouth sucking her peaked red nipples like a newborn babe.  
Her hands reach their way down to the fly of my pants, unbuttoning then unzipping. Maria pushes me back down again on to my back as she some how takes off her boots. My legs flatten as she pulls my pants and boxers down to my ankles to bunch up with my boots. I watch in awe as Maria talently pulls off her pants, knowing from experience how to do so without getting off of me. Her black flimsy thong is hanging on her left knee, Maria not caring as long as her wet hot aching pussy is freed for pleasure. Her soft delicate hands grab hold of my throbbing dick and shove it into her, receiving deep moans and groans from both of us as we wiggle into a comfy position inside of each other.

Maria starts to ride me like a cowgirl gone free. My thrusts are meeting hers in a passionate tandem. Her soft hands use my chest as leverage so she can get off me then back on. My hands grip her sides from the ecstasy of the feeling. Her eyes roll to the back her head as her teeth bite her red pouty lips. Every cell in my body is on fire from her silken pussy walls sliding tight and wet against my dick. Watching her perky breasts bounce up and down is a sight of heaven for my eyes.

I can feel my end coming near and her riding increases. Maria must be close too. Her sweet juices cover my penis and mine shoot up inside of her. Maria's sweat covered body falls on top of mine. Her face finds a nice spot between my neck and shoulder while mine smells her hair.

" HOLY SHIT!"

We turn our heads to see f-ucking Kyle standing in the doorway, wide-eyed, and a major hard-on showing through his pants. Now I'm fucking pissed off, here I was having a good fuck with my baby doll, maybe even ready for a round two and Kyle just has to show up and to top it all off we are buck naked like the day we were born. Naked. Naked!! I cover Maria's boobs with my hands as she giggles. Why the fuck is she giggling? This is no laughing matter. As much as I'd like to prove to Kyle that I have a bigger dick than he does, I don't want him to see Maria's amazing assets as well.

" Well Kyle, some show you got didn't you?" Maria says with a smile. Somehow it freaks me out how not unhappy she is. I turn to Kyle,

" Can you give us some privacy you little pervert!?" I yell at him, seriously wanting him to go away.

" Hey, watch it, you're the ones who decided to have sex on the kitchen table. Which now that I mention it is pretty un-hygienic!" Kyle says in defense. I shrug, he does have a point.

" Can you at least leave so we can get dressed?" I ask impatiently. It might be weird to Kyle that we had sex on the table for everyone to see, but the guy could at least let us put our clothes back on! Like I said before, pervert.

" Fine whatever, just don't be surprised if everyone is making fun of you later because of this." He says and walks off to the control room. I turn to look at my sweet pet that is still butt naked on top of me, with me still in her.

" So, babe, round two in the bedroom?" I say with a prowl, and arch an eyebrow suggestively. She smiles, "Nope baby, we got work to do." Maria says and gives me a small kiss. Work? I pout as her tight body slips off of me. I suddenly feel cold without her warmth. I watch as she gets dresses, admiring her beautiful curves like I did this morning. I hop off the table and pull my pants up. I grab my shirt, which was on the stove, and turn to see Maria dressed as well. She walks over to me, pulls me close and whispers, " I love you." In her sweet caring voice. I smile, feeling her love radiating off her body. " I love you, too." A smile matches my own on her delicate face. Her hand wraps in mine as we walk back to the control room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

First bit in Michael POV

When we enter the control room after our fun in the kitchen, everyone is staring at us with a blush creeping on their faces. I guess Kyle told then what he saw. I'm about to say a witty remark about how amazing it was when the radar starts to beep. Alex turns to it to see what is in distance of us.

" Guys, I guess we went faster than usual because were about to enter the atmosphere of planet Unav. And if we keep going through it we'll land in the Unav woods." Alex informs us.

" That's good news, the faster we find Khivar, and the faster we can get home." I say. I walk over to the radar system and make sure that we'll enter the atmosphere safely without crashing in to any of the other ships that might be going in as well. " Ok here is the plan, we'll enter the atmosphere and land in the deserts. If Khivar's men are anywhere, they'll be in the desert. I doubt that Khivar will be there with some of his men, but if anything we'll find a god idea of where he is, or heading." I tell everyone. They all nod and start to prepare the landing on a planet.

" How long will we be there, Tess?" I ask her. She types in an few things and turns to me,

" In about 15 minutes with the rate were going, and besides Unav's atmosphere is very small." Tess tells me. I nod and turn to Maria,

" I don't want you leaving the ship when we land, you are going to stay here so you don't get hurt." I tell her. She doesn't look too happy with that and I had a bad feeling that she wouldn't.

" Stay here? Michael, you are going to need all the help you can get. I'm not going to sit in this ship waiting patiently for you, while you're out there risking your life! You could die! I'm not going to take that chance. I'm coming with you." She tells me with a hard voice. There is silence in the room and I know that all eyes are on us. I make eye contact with Maria and all I see is anger and stubbornness.

" There is no way in hell that you think I'm going to let you go out there and get shot, your weaker than me Maria and I'm not going to loose you." I say. My voice is cold and hard. There is no way I'm letting her go out there.

" Weaker? Michael I have gone through the same training as you. You don't you dare ever call me weak again you fucking bastard. You're not my boss, you can't tell me what to do. I'm going out there if you like it or not." Maria's voice is hard and convincing. I know I've lost the battle, but I can't live without her, and if she dies I'll just kill myself.

" No Maria you listen here, I'm the captain of this ship and I say who goes and who stays. And I say that you stay on this ship. You hear me?" I tell her. Man she better listen.

" Yes I hear you but I don't agree. I'm going out there." She walks over to the gun rack and takes one out. " Are you guys going to get your gun or not?" She asks the men of the room. They all quickly nod and get up from their places to get the guns.

" Ok, we have location targeted to landing, everyone get ready to go out." Tess told everyone. Michael nodded still upset about Maria coming with them. He walked over to the intercom and told everyone else in the ship that they were landing very son and soldiers onboard to get their guns and go out in woods to help look for Khivar's whereabouts.

Everyone felt the plane land, and outer doors to outside opened. 30 or some odd men came out through the hallway, there were the soldiers.

" The plan is to find Khivar's whereabouts or get any information we can about him, ok?" Michael ordered. They nodded.

They inner doors opened and the soldiers started to go out. Michael walked over to Maria who was finished attaching a gun to her thigh. She looked up at him still upset about what he said about her. Michael grabbed her face with his hands and looked her straight in the eye.

" Be careful out there Maria." He told her. Maria just shoved him away and said, " I can take care of myself." In a cold menacing voice. Maria walked outside following Max.

Michael quickly grabbed 3 guns and went out.

Gunshots were heard everywhere around his ears. Wishing that they weren't hitting Maria. Michael was crouched down behind a tree just running away from an enemy of Khivar.

Michael heard footsteps coming closer, and aimed his gun in the direction they were coming from. Kyle suddenly appeared from the bushes and held up his hands in surrender. " Don't shoot!" He said.

Michael brought down his gun. " Where is Maria?" He asked. Not caring that Kyle looked like hell.

" Well, I don't know." He said. He doesn't know?!

" Well is she will Max or Alex?"

" No."

" Well what the fuck Kyle? She could be shot somewhere, dying!" My mate could be dead and all Kyle is doing is just standing here like an idiot!

" Come on Michael, Maria can take care of herself." Or at least that's the impression she put on me, Kyle thought.

" I don't care, I got to find her." Michael told him. He walked away from Kyle hoping to find Maria.

About ten minutes later and with no sign of Maria, Michael was starting to worry. Stopping for a second to maybe go in a different direction, Michael felt a searing pain in his stomach. Moving his hand there, he felt blood. Michael was shot. Falling down onto his knees, Michael fell onto his back. Pain was all over his body. 'I'm going to die,' he thought. Unconsciousness coming fast, his eyes starting to drift shut.

' This is it; I'm going to die. I'll never see Maria again, her beautiful smile, never kiss her, hold her, touch her, I'll never make love to her beautiful body. Never again be able to tell her I love her. And the way our last conversation went, I died with us partially fighting.' A tear ran down Michael's face, knowing he'll never see her again. His Maria……

Maria ran away from the shots, looking for Michael. Even though she is still pissed at him, she wants to make sure he is ok. Maria ran into Kyle earlier and he said that Michael was looking for her. Big surprise there.

Slowing down to catch her breath, she saw a figure lying down in the distance. She walked over to it, seeing it was Michael she ran. Maria fell down on her knees next to him. His hand was on top of his stomach and blood was gushing on his hand and out of his stomach, which was covered in it. He was shot, Michael was shot. Maria started crying seeing that his eyes were partially closed.

"Baby?? Baby!! Michael, please, baby, open your eyes. Please! Open them!" Maria screamed, her tears falling on his body.

Michael's eyes opened, to see Maria crying madly running her hands up and down his chest. "Maria?" He asked groggily. She smiled, and kissed his mouth with all the love she has ever felt for him. He kissed back with all the strength he had, not wanting to leave this for whatever was in the afterlife.

" Shhh Michael. Save your strength." She moved his hand off his wound, and she started to put pressure on it. He couldn't die, he just couldn't. Mari had no clue what she would do it he did.

" I'm dying baby, don't try." Michael breathed out.

" What? I have to! Your not going to die! I'll go crazy if you do! You know how I am when I'm crazy. Your gonna let that happen to me? No! Stay awake baby!" Maria told him. She moved him so his head was in her lap, and her free hand was running its fingers trough his dirt-covered hair.

" I am,"

"No! Michael your not! Stay awake, and we'll make love, sweet love. And with our love we'll make a baby, and it'll be a boy. You can name it whatever you want. You can teach him how to all the amazing things that your dad taught you. And he's gonna love you because you'll make an amazing father. Ok? Stay awake and only good things will happen. You got to baby, for me." Maria cried out. " Stay awake," She bent down and kissed his lips, "Stay awake," She kissed him again,

" Just stay awake."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Maria couldn't believe this, Michael was shot. Her mate, her Michael was dying in her arms. His blood was everywhere. Oh my god, so much blood. She could feel his strength weakening and him starting to let go. Maria couldn't let that happen. Without Michael she knew she would die. She'd cry everyday, she wouldn't eat. Wishing for death she'd probably kill herself. Michael was her life and Maria would not know what to do without him.

With tears streaming down her face, she knew that she was Michael's only chance of surviving.

" Baby, baby you still with me?" She asked, hoping he was. Michaels' eyes slowly opened into little slits, with tears still coming out of them. There was no life in the brown whirlpools that she knew so well. They were full of pain and death.

" Yeah," When he spoke his voice was husky and sleepy.

"Good, stay with me ,ok? I have to go get some help, baby. I'll be as fast as I can. Just stay awake, don't close your eyes, ok?" Maria told him, hoping he would listen.

" I love you," He said, like it would be the last time he'd ever see her again.

" No! Don't say that! I'll be back I promise! You just have to promise to stay awake." Michael nodded; Maria hoped that he would stay to his word. And she bent down to kiss him on the lips.

" I'll be back," She whispered, getting her tears all over his face, and stood up with her whole body shaking. Sobs coming out her, taking everything she had left. Looking down on his body, dying from a simple bullet, how something so simple could be so deadly. But Maria knew she had to leave him, she was fucking scared. 'Just keep on breathing' she told herself. 'All you have to do is get Michael some help before you have a breakdown. Yeah not so hard.' She thought, 'For Michael', and with that she ran.

Maria's breath was faltering, her body was covered in sweat, and her clothes were covered in mud. But she kept on running for Michael. Her poor mate dying on the cold wet ground somewhere. Looking for anyone that could help her, Maria was alone. No one was near, no one to help.

Calming down for a bit, Maria tried to remember the way back to the ship, thinking she must of gotten confused with everything that has been happening.

Turning around Maria's beautiful green eyes came in line with haunting dead black ones. Gasping, she started to step back, but the person in front of her covered her nose and mouth with a towel. Her head started to get fuzzy and her eyes started to slip shut. Before losing consciousness her last thought was 'Michael.'

Isabel and Max were running through the woods, guns ready to fire with their eyes and ears wide open. They started to slow down catching their breaths. Then Isabel saw something, a figure lying on the ground, blood all around him. Isabel gasped, recognizing the person immediately.

"Max, Max, Michael's been shot!" She grabbed Max's arm and pulled him in the direction of Michael.

"What? Michael!" Max said and he sat down next to him with Isabel.

"What do we do Max?" Isabel asked, panic written all over her beautiful face.

"Use the communicators (didn't think walkie-talkie was very alien-like) and contact Alex, he is on guard in front of the ship. Tell him to get the medical gear and set up for a shot to the stomach, tell him to set it up as close to the doors as possible." Max told Isabel. She nodded and contacted Alex to start telling him what to do.

Max put his hand on Michael's wound to help keep the pressure on it. Hoping it wouldn't be to late when they finally got his body to the ship and he also hopped that Isabel and himself wouldn't get shot in the process.

Isabel turned to Max, "Alex is getting everything set up as we speak. We have to bring Michael if he has any chance of surviving." Max nodded in agreement and brought his free hand to Michael's face making them look eye to eye.

"Michael, can you hear me?" Max asked. Michael's eyes slowly opened up a little more, "Maria", Michael said it so soft but Max just heard him.

"Come on Isabel, we have to hurry." Max pulled Michael's shirt off with the help of Isabel and tossed the blood drenched piece to the side. Max took his own shirt off as well and securely tied it around Michael's wound. He put one of Michael's arms around his shoulder and Isabel did the same with his other one. They pulled him up and dragged him back to the ship as best as they could. Praying to their God that everything would be alright.

Max and Isabel made it to the ship in record time and saw Kyle and Tess waiting in the front to help Michael aboard. All four of them brought him on the ship and laid him down on top of the makeshift bed that Alex had set up in the corner. They all stepped back and watched how the doctors on the ship fixed Michael right up. Since Michael lost so much blood, Isabel had to give some up for him, them being the same blood type. Michael was being brought to the Medical wing for recovery when Liz entered tracking in muddy shoes. She saw Michael being pulled away and gave a questioning look towards Max.

"He was shot, probably by Khivar's people. We don't for sure how. Isabel and I found him on the ground, and brought him back here. The surgery went well and he is going to recovery in the Medical wing now." Max explained.

"Oh my God." Liz whispered. Tess nodding her head in agreement just remembering someone very important, " Where the fuck is Maria?"


End file.
